


Babysitters

by CloudKitsune



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Babysitting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Morning Cuddles, Morning Wood, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudKitsune/pseuds/CloudKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takaishi Takeru and Ichijouji Ken are fixed with babysitting duty for Yagami Hikari's son when she insists on going out to hang out with her friends she hadn't seen since high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitters

**Babysitters**

\-----  
Pairing(s): Takeru x Ken, hinted OC x Hikari

Summary: Takaishi Takeru and Ichijouji Ken are fixed with babysitting duty for Yagami Hikari's son when she insists on going out to hang out with her friends she hadn't seen since high school.  
\-----

Takaishi Takeru released a sigh, sky blue eyes locking onto the mirrored version of himself as his hands were being drowned under the warm water of the bathroom sink. From behind, the blonde spotted the hanging photographs of flower scenery and butterflies, as well as a hanging shelf that held powder pink, blue, and pearl white hand-towels. Before him, at the left side of the sink counter top, held a white mug with cat paws and hearts decorating it, which held three toothbrushes, one pink, one dark purple, and the smallest one blue.

By now, Takeru was used to this bathroom. It was still a bit too womanly for his tastes, but it wasn't his right to complain. After all, Yagami Hikari had fixed it up all by herself.

"Takeru, hurry up."

Ripping his eyes away from his own image, Takeru locked his sky blues onto the closed door where the pleasant voice had come from, followed by a faint knock as they added, "Kentarou is starting to wake up."

"Alright," Takeru called back, turning off the faucet before reaching towards the hand towels available to dry off his hands. Once that was done, the blonde neatly folded the pearl white towel he had used, setting it down on the edge of the sink in case he needed to use it again.

Takeru stepped out of the bathroom just in time to hear the soft voice of a young child questioning "Where mama?" followed instantly with a yawn. Heading towards the living room, Takeru spotted the said tired child, a small hand rubbing one eye as he tried to wake himself up fully. His hair was the same shade of brown as Hikari's, as well as fair and well-kept, even after just waking up. Then again, it could be thanks to Ichijouji Ken's slender fingers that ran through the brown locks that made it look so neat.

"Good morning, Kentarou," Takeru greeted, sitting down next to Ken who held the child on his lap. Reaching over, the blonde gave the fine locks a little ruffle, messing up the once neat hair which caused an excited giggle from the little one.

"'Mornin', Uncle Takeru!" Kentarou replied even more enthusiastically, twin brown eyes wide awake now as he looked up at the blonde with idolization.

It was a little silly. Despite the 'Uncle' title that Hikari had insisted her son to call all of her closest male friends, Kentarou had a habit of reacting to Takeru with the most affection then anyone else, even his own father. But, Ken had reasoned it was probably thanks to said father always being away on business trips... One of the biggest reasons why Taichi had been so against their marriage.

Despite that huge flaw, Hikari had happily married. At first, she reasoned that even if he was never around to start a family with her, she still was surrounded by her students in her teaching career, not to mention a cozy house and no worries on paying for bills--as he always took care of everything even when in a different state. So when her husband finally got a short vacation, Hikari was even more excited when she became pregnant.

It was only after her pregnancy that Hikari noticed she couldn't take care of Kentarou all by herself, and still hold a job. But thanks to Takeru and his career as a novelist, a career that required him to work mainly in the comforts of his own home, the destine of Light ended up turning towards the blonde to babysit almost daily.

So it wasn't too much of a surprise when Kentarou seemed to attach himself to Takeru, of all people. And despite being the youngster’s favorite person to be babysat by, he had also warmed up to Ken, having been taken care of by the blunette haired man whenever he had days off from his job as a detective.

Which came to no surprise for the couple when Hikari had called them up first to request them to babysit Kentarou for the day while she went out to hang out with her friends from high school, instead of calling her own flesh and blood brother, Taichi. While Takeru wouldn't mind doing such a thing, tonight had also been set up for some alone time between him and Ken. However...

_-Flashback-_

The phone rung loudly through the once peaceful bedroom that the two young men shared in their small, yet cozy, apartment. It was still early morning, and a day off for them both, so neither felt the need to rise from the warm covers of their bed, Takeru spooning behind Ken's form, nose buried in the lovely locks of deep blue. Last night had also been a wild night of reunion of bodies, having missed nearly a week of any love making due to a hard chase on Ken's side and Takeru's own tight schedule to finish his recent book, so when the annoying ring of the phone began, the blonde was too stubborn to even move, body aching from lack of use. _'Man, I'm getting old...'_

"Nn... Takeruuu..." the soft voice of the Ichijouji interrupted his bemused thoughts as the slightly taller man wiggled under the covers, rubbing a still sensitive part of his anatomy with his firm behind to half-wakefulness.

"Ya...?" Takeru moaned, arms tightening their hold around the blunette's waist, fists balling around the maroon shirt that Ken had kept on even when things got heatedly passionate.

"..The phone..." Ken groaned, amethyst eyes slitting open a crack as he halfheartedly glared at the said device closest to his side of the bed, foolishly placed on the side-table, as well as the lamp that Ken used when he wanted to stay up to read.

"Ignore it..." Takeru instructed as he tugged at the aforementioned shirt, feeling rather frisky so early in the morning for another go, before their calming day together would begin with sweet kisses and loving sweet-nothings, maybe some cuddling on the couch after a small breakfast before they went out to have a romantic evening at a fancy restaurant. Of course Ken didn't know about _that_ , as Takeru wanted to surprise the blunette.

There was a small moan as Ken's limp member was rubbed with a gentle caress by the blonde, eyes drooping shut as a powdery blush decorated his cheeks. As much as Ken wanted to allow Takeru to keep going, having missed the intimate contact from his lover, he also couldn't ignore the shrill screech of the telephone. With a pained groan, either from the thought of giving up the pleasurable touch of the blonde or the painful noise of the ringing phone, Ken wiggled his way out of Takeru's grasp, ignoring his lover's whines as he reached out just far enough to lift the phone and bring it to his ear with a disgruntled, "Moshi moshi?"

"Oh, thank _goodness_ you're still home!"

Ken noticeably winced at the overly perky voice of one Yagami Hikari. Swallowing the snarking reply that he wanted to share, Ken instead kept to his usual respectful tone as he questioned, "Is there something the matter, Hikari?"

"Sort of. See, my friends I made back in high school just gave me a call to tell me they're in the neighborhood for today only, and they wanted to know if I wanted to hang out with them, for old times sake. However..."

"You need someone to watch Kentarou?" Ken guessed right away, closing his tired eyes as he lifted his free hand to rub between his eyes where the pain of a light headache was starting to emerge. From behind, he could already feel Takeru tense at his words, freezing for only a few seconds before he also began to struggle from under the blankets, sheets tangled around his legs.

"Right! You were always the smart one," Hikari's cheery voice praised, giggling to herself, "So, if its alright with you and Takeru... Could you do me this big favor? I'll be sure to make it up to you two, being such short notice."

Sparing a quick glance at the still struggling blonde, Ken released a sigh as he replied, "Its fine... We'll get ready and come over as soon as possible."

"Oh, thank you! Thank you so much~~!!"

"Yes, yes," Ken sighed again, saying a quick farewell before letting the phone return to its holder. By that time, Takeru had finally released himself from the monstrous sheets, falling off their bed with a painful thud and groan.

"Ke~~~en!! Why did you agree?!" Takeru demanded as soon as he pulled himself up, kneeling beside the bed as he rested his elbows on the comfortable bed that Ken still lay in.

"Sorry," was Ken's simple apology as he threw the covers off easily, removing himself from their bed with much more grace before heading over towards their shared dresser, pulling out a pair of dark gray jeans and a thin, red and black striped t-shirt. Ignoring Takeru long enough for the blonde man to stand behind him with a noticeable pout, Ken tossed his lover green khaki knee high shorts and a blue, short-sleeved sweater with a hand-pouch. "Get changed, we need to head over to Hikari's as quickly as possible. She's expected to meet up with a few old friends today that are only able to hang out with her today."

"This isn't fair..." Takeru sighed as he rested his head in the crook of Ken's neck, pressing his naked body against Ken's half-nude form, "It was suppose to be just you and me..."

"We can be together any other day," Ken reminded, tapping the blonde's forehead affectionately with his knuckle before pulling out from Takeru's grasp just enough to turn around and share a morning kiss on the lips. His reward was a pleased mumble of a moan and the blonde leaning forward, trying to pin the blunette back against the dresser to fully ravish his lover, only to be pushed back as Ken reminded, "I still have the next few days off, and you're schedule is clear up until next week. I'm sure we can... get some more alone time then."

Biting back a pained moan, feeling his neglected member twitch in need for that tight ass of Ken's, Takeru obediently nodded his consent. He would just have to reschedule their reserved table for tomorrow night...

_-End Flashback-_

And so, here they were. Babysitting Kentarou yet again. And while Takeru was still a little pouty about missing some of his private time with Ken in their bedroom, the blonde couldn't help but to perk up as the little brunette eagerly welcomed his two favorite babysitters to play, care for, and feed him.

Giggling wildly as Ken tickled the said child, Takeru couldn't take his eyes away from the scene the two made. Much like Hikari's content position as a mother with a husband far away most of the time, Ken was also content with being with Takeru in their small apartment. However, the blonde sometimes wondered if Ken also wanted more. Did he want to get married? Have a family? Get a decent sized house? Takeru had asked countless times, even contemplated getting Ken an engagement ring more for sentimental reasons then actually asking for his hand, but Ken would only smile and reply, "I'm happy with where I am." which would usually follow with a very distracting kiss that would lead to... even _more_ distracting activities behind closed doors.

Blushing at the memory of the last time he had brought it up, even bringing an adoption form to fill out, Takeru could remember how wild that night had been between the two. Even with the light refusal, Takeru could tell just the thought of it warmed Ken's heart to have the blonde worry about his happiness, and the sex certainly showed.

Shaking off the recent memory of one of those wonderful nights in bed together, not wanting to get in the mood while _babysitting_ Kentarou, of all things. Instead, he forced a true smile onto his face as he leaned over in his seat, resting one arm across Ken's shoulders as his free hand reached over to give the little brunette's cheek a pinch as he questioned, "So, what would you like to eat for breakfast?"

"Blueberry pancakes!"

\----

**-owari-**


End file.
